Fair winds and following seas
by Rookieblue001
Summary: 2x07,what if it ended a bit differently. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH. ONE SHOT. READ AND REVIEW.


_What if 2x07 ended a bit differently. What if Luke hadn't made it in time. _

Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue or any of the characters.

Andy couldn't believe that she got herself into this situation again. It seemed like she was a magnet for trouble and near death experiance.

She had tried to fight of Nixon she really did, but he was a solider in the army, he over powered her. She hadn't even noticed when he had taken her gun from where it fell on the floor. She heard a loud bang and nothing.

Luke heard the gun shot before he found the storage locker, he ran at warp speed. Praying to god that andy was alright.

He opened the locker and saw Nixon with a gun without a second thought he fired 3 times. He looked over at Andy, the last pieces that were holding his heart together broke. He was finally broken at the sight of his ex-fiance with a bullet hole in the middle of her forehead. He sank to his knees he bit back a sob he couldn't break down. Not now, he couldn't. He grabbed his radio and hoarsly called in for back up.

"This is detective Callaghan i need back up at Stanely's Storage Facility. (AN: Sorry i forgot the name of the correct stroage facility, i'm just winging it.) Officer down i repeat officer down. "

"10-4, all units officers down at Stanely's storage facility, requesting back up, and ems asap."

Joe, Sam, Oliver, Jerry and the other rookies had just finished clearing the house, and were getting ready to head out, when they heard Luke's voice over the radio, calling in a officer down, without a second thought everyone rushed into their cars and headed sirens blazing to the strorage facility.

Luke heard them before he saw them, he quickly stood up and wiped his face hoping there weren't any tear marks on his face. When he noticed who the first responders were he almost wanted to close the storage locker, nobody should see Andy like this.

He met them half-way. "Rookies I want you outside contained the perimeter, and instructing EMS where to go. Nobody is to leave the perimeter is that understood."

"Yes sir." The rookies quickly headed out, not wanting to further piss of the detective.

Jerry, Sam, Oliver and Joe looked at Luke. "There was a call officer down. Who was it." Asked Oliver.

"Joe call the coroner. The officer didn't make it. Death was instantaneous."

Sam had enough, he wasn't going to be kept in the dark any longer. He walked past Luke and his breathe caught in his throat. Nixon layed on the ground, blood all around him soaking his clothes. A few feet away layed his rookie.

"Andy." Sam whispered, at that he caught the attention of the other officers in the room.

Oliver quickly ran over, not believing what his friend just whispered. He looked at Nixon's body then his eyes moved to where Andy's was. Her mouth and eyes were covered in duct tape. Blood trailing down her face from the bullet hole in her forehead.

"Oh my god." Oliver whispered. He layed a hand on his friends shoulder as he sank to the ground landing on his knees.

Jerry took in the sight before him. In all of his years working in homocide, this by far was the worst he had ever seen. He looked at McNally's body, he could barely hold his food down, he felt like puking his guts out. His heart broke for his friend and Traci and the other rookies. This shouldn't have happened.

Joe stood in her spot rigged, not being able to move a muscle she saw the faces of her co-workers. She glanced at Luke's heartbroken expression. 'This shouldn't have happened' Joe thought. 'She was just a rookie, she hadn't even started, and yet her career was already over.'

After processing the scene, the rookies were finally informed. Traci didn't believe it at first, her friend was reckless, but she wasn't reckless enough to be dead. She couldn't be Andy was one of the toughest people she had ever met. One look at her body brought tears to her eyes. "No!" She screamed when she first layed her eyes on the body.

Dov was speechless this shouldn't have happened to Andy. She was rock n roll McNally, a badass, badasses don't get killed. His felt his world stop, he was in shock.

Chris just like Dov was speechless, he didn't want to believe that, that was indeed Andy his friend, one of his best friends. She was one of the best cops, she shouldn't have had her life end like this. It wasn't fair. One thing Chris knew, was that Andy wouldn't want to go down without a fight.

Gail felt like a truck hit her in the gut. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She wasn't as heartless as some people would like to say about her. Even though her and Andy were as close, she was still her friend.

The coroner loaded Andy's body slowely onto the stretcher and zipped up the black bag and began to slowly wheel her body out of the storage unit. Outside a line of officers stood just outside the door leading all the way to the van. It was silent. Dead silent, nobody said a word, sad facial expression on their face as they watched one of their own being wheeled into the van. The van had a police escort back to the division.

When Frank heard the news, he thought the person on the other line was joking, he was praying that Oliver was joking. But sadly he wasn't, he quickly grabbed all of his things and shouted at Noelle to join him.

When Frank saw her body being wheeled into the van, he felt a wave of sadness hit him, he looked around and spotted the rookies and detectives and training officers, this was going to be hard. He stood in front of the stretcher placed his hand on the bag and whispered. "I'm sorry Andy, so sorry." He stepped back and allowed the coroner to place her body in the van.

Notification to Andy's dad, was done by Oliver and Sam. They had never seen Tommy McNally break down. At the news of his only childs death broke him. They had been at a loss of what to say. After all what do you say after 'I'm sorry.' After making sure Tommy would be alright on his own, they headed back to the station.

The funeral was held a few days later. The higher up's attended, even though some of them didn't have the honor of meeting Officer Andy McNally before, they had heard some amazing stories and had come to support their fellow brothers and sisters in blue.

There wasn't a dry eye as the ceremony had started to take place. Frank had went up and shared a few stories of Andy's rookie days. As did Oliver and Noelle. Dov went up and talked about how great of a friend she was and how he was honored to have known her and had been able to serve and protect along side her.

Sam had barely been able to hold it together. Just like he had been barely about to hold it in, that night at the penny when they said goodbye to their fellow officer.

flashback

_Sam was the last to enter the penny, he saw many officers from the divison, they were all gathered around, drinks in hand facing the bartender who was heading over to the wall. Gone, but never forgotten. The bartender handed the picture to Frank, who hung it up on the wall alongside many others. _

_"Officer Andrea McNally, was an incredible officer. She had the potential to become an even better copper. She died trying to stop a serial rapist and murder, she went out the way I know she would've wanted to, the way she deserved to. She died serving and protecting this city, and for that we will never forget her efforts in trying to bring in a murder. To Andy, wherever you are, may you find peace and comfort. You will be missed copper." He raised his drink. "To Andy."_

_The crowd murmered "To Andy" as thing swung their drinks back. Sam was blinking back tears as were the rookies and the training officer, at the sight of Andy's picture up on the wall. They would never forget her. Even Jerry had a few tears threatening to show, 'she didn't deserve this, the division didn't deserve to lose one of the best rookies they had seen in years. The rookies didn't deserve to lose their friend. Sam and Luke didn't deserve to lose the love of their life.' _

_end flashback._

Sam swallowed back the lump that had grown in his throat. The fires rang from the 21 gun salute, saying farewell to a fallen officer.

As they began to lower the casket down into the grave, Sam couldn't hold it in anymore, he sank to his knees tears freely rolling down his cheeks, Oliver consoled his friend.

Traci was leaning against Jerry for support, tears trailing down her cheeks. Gail held onto both Dov and Chris as they wheeped for their friend.

The chief of police's voice rang over everyone. "Serve, protect, and farewell Officer McNally."

_Andrea McNally_

_ 1982-2011_

_ Killed in the line of Duty._

_ An excellent cop, A devoted friend, An exceptional daughter._

_ Forever in our hearts, forever in our memory._

_End._

_So..what'd ya think? I didn't really know if I should post this or not, but i thought what the hell. Didn't really go back and reread anything, so if you see any mistakes please let me know and i'll fix it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please review and tell me what you thought. _

_xxx_


End file.
